This invention relates to an editing system and method, and an image recording device which enable providing a mark for specifying a portion to be used (necessary image) during confirmation of a material tape (also referred to as xe2x80x9coriginal tapexe2x80x9d) in video editing, and an editing device and a recording medium for editing video signals by using the mark.
In conventional video editing, for editing recording material data, the operation to reproduce and confirm the recording material data is repeated. for a number of times by using a shuttle dial and a jog dial on an operating panel of an editing device, so as to search and set an editing point. Also, setting of an IN-point (editing start point) and an OUT-point (editing end point) as editing points is determined by operating a plurality of operating switches on the operating panel.
A conventional editing method is now described in detail. FIG. 1 is a view for explaining the conventional editing method. On a material tape 1 shot by a cameraman, scene A, scene B, scene C, scene D, scene E, . . . are recorded in the order shown in the recording direction or the reproducing direction. The lengths of these scenes actually differ from one another depending on the shooting time of each scene, though indicated as equal spacings in order to simplify the drawing. The same can apply to the other drawings. A xe2x80x9cRECxe2x80x9d mark (also referred to as xe2x80x9cREC startxe2x80x9d mark) indicates a portion where the cameraman pressed a recording button in camera operation so as to start shooting of each scene.
From such material tape 1, editing work is carried out by using an editing device so as to cut out portions to be used. The conventional editing work is carried out by repeating reproduction and rewind of the material tape 1 for a number of times at an editing studio of a broadcasting station. In assemble mode editing, the portions to be used are sequentially recorded onto a master tape while the editing start point (IN-point) as the leading end of the portion to be used is accurately determined, by operating a plurality of operating switches on an operating panel. On the other hand, in insert editing, the portions to be used are recorded onto a master tape while the editing start point (IN-point) and the editing end point (OUT-point) are accurately determined.
Information of these IN-point and OUT-point is stored together with time codes thereof into an editing register of the editing device. Editing data consists of t1 seconds from the IN-point to the OUT-point. In this manner, the IN-points and the OUT-points of a plurality of portions to be used for broadcasting are determined one by one while reproduction and rewind are repeated for a number of times.
By setting the editing device to an automatic editing mode after determining a plurality of necessary editing data, a master tape may be provided.
In determining the editing points in this editing work, the time and time codes corresponding to images and sounds must be recorded by using paper and a pencil. Alternatively, program editing must be carried out by using a dedicated editing machine. In another method, rough editing is carried out by hard-copying the tape material at a scene change point and setting an editing portion while viewing the hard copy. Such accurate determination of the editing points is effective means for detailed editing as the last stage of editing.
However, for temporary editing (also referred to as xe2x80x9crough editingxe2x80x9dor xe2x80x9csimplified editingxe2x80x9d), that is, editing at the reporting site or first editing at the editing studio, the existing editing method is inconvenient in various aspects.
Also, if certain marking may be appended onto a video tape when the cameraman can shoot satisfactory images during shooting, the marking will be very convenient for subsequent editing.
If, in rough editing, the cameraman at the site carries out editing, the editing portions may be predicted at a relatively high probability. Therefore, if the portions to be used may be roughly specified in the operation of reproducing the entire video tape once, it will be convenient for subsequent editing.
Thus, development of an editing method and an editing device suitable for rough editing and a VTR tape used therefor has been demanded.
In view of the foregoing status of the art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a more simplified editing system and method which may be used for temporary editing work.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image recording device which is suitable for carrying out a more simplified editing method used for temporary editing work.
In is a further object of the present invention to provide a recording medium which is suitable for carrying out a more simplified editing method used for temporary editing work.
An editing system according to the present invention is adapted for editing a video material recorded on a recording medium. The editing system includes: a video camera having shooting means for shooting an object, and recording means for recording video data of a video material shot by the shooting means onto the recording medium; and an editing device having reproducing means for reproducing the video data of the video material from the recording medium, and editing means for editing the video data of the video material on the recording medium by using the video data reproduced by the reproducing means. The recording means of the video camera has first mark data recording means for recording first mark data at a position corresponding to the video data on the recording medium in response to marking operation by an operator. The reproducing means of the editing device has mark data reproducing means for reproducing the first mark data recorded on the recording medium, and the editing means of the editing device edits the video material recorded on the recording medium by using the first mark data reproduced by the mark data reproducing means.
The editing device has second mark data recording means for recording second mark data of a type different from that of the first mark data, at a position corresponding to the position on the recording medium where the video data is recorded in response to the marking operation by the operator based on the video data reproduced by the reproducing means.
Also, the mark data reproducing means of the editing device reproduces the first mark data and the second mark data, and the editing means of the editing device edits the video material recorded on the recording medium by using the first mark data and the second data reproduced by the mark data reproducing means.
The first mark data is a shot mark, and the second mark data is an edit mark.
The recording medium is a tape-like recording medium, and the mark data is recorded on a time code track arranged in a longitudinal direction of the tape-like recording medium.
The first mark data is recorded onto the time code track by the first mark data recording means at the same time as recording operation of the recording means of the video camera for recording the video data onto a helical track of the tape-like recording medium, and the second mark data is overwritten by the second mark data recording means onto the time code track of the tape-like recording medium having the video data already recorded on the helical track thereof.
In one area of the time code track corresponding to one frame of the video data, a synchronizing signal recording area for recording a synchronizing signal, a plurality of time code recording bit areas for recording the time code, and a plurality of user""s data recording bit areas for recording user""s data are provided.
The plurality of user""s data recording areas include a first bit area for recording a start code indicating a start position of the user""s data, a second bit area for recording an identification code of the mark data, a third bit area for recording a serial number code expressing a serial number of the mark data, and a fourth bit area for recording check data for checking the start code, the mark data identification code and the serial number code.
In the second bit area, the same mark data identification code is recorded over a predetermined frame period of the video data.
The serial number code recorded in the third bit area indicates a recording position of the mark data reproduced by the mark data reproducing means, in the predetermined frame period.
The mark data reproducing means reproduces all data recorded on the time code track, and the editing means refers to the serial number code reproduced by the mark data reproducing means, thereby calculating a time code corresponding to mark data recorded first of the mark data recorded over the predetermined number of frames so as to recognize the calculated time code as a time code at the time of marking by the operator.
Also, an editing system according to the present invention is adapted for editing a video material recorded on a recording medium. The editing system includes: recording means for recording video data as an editing material onto the recording medium and recording mark data at a position corresponding to the video data on the recording medium in response to the timing of operation by an operator; reproducing means for retrieving the mark data recorded on the recording medium while reproducing the video data from the recording medium at a high speed; and editing means for editing the editing material recorded on the recording medium by using the video data stored at the position corresponding to the mark data retrieved by the reproducing means.
The recording medium is a tape-like recording medium, and the mark data is recorded on a time code track arranged in a longitudinal direction of the tape-like recording medium. The reproducing means retrieves the mark data at a high speed by reproducing information recorded on the time code track by using a head different from a reproducing head for the video data.
One area of the time code track corresponding to one frame of the video data includes a synchronizing signal recording are a for recording a synchronizing signal, a plurality of time code recording bit areas for recording the time code, and a plurality of user""s data recording bit areas for recording user""s data.
The plurality of user""s data recording areas include a first bit area for recording a start code indicating a start position of the user""s data, a second bit area for recording an identification code of the mark data, a third bit area for recording a serial number code expressing a serial number of the mark data, and a fourth bit area for recording check data for checking the start code, the mark data identification code and the serial number code.
In the second bit area, the same mark data identification code is recorded over a predetermined frame period of the video data.
The serial number code recorded in the third bit area indicates a recording position of the mark data reproduced by the mark data reproducing means, in the predetermined frame period.
The reproducing means reproduces all data recorded on the time code track, and the editing means refers to the serial number code reproduced by the reproducing means, thereby calculating a time code corresponding to mark data recorded first of the mark data recorded over the predetermined number of frames so as to recognize the calculated time code as a time code at the time of marking.
An editing method according to the present invention includes the steps of recording video data of an editing material onto a recording medium, recording mark data at a position corresponding to the video data on the recording medium in response to the timing of operation by an operator, retrieving the mark data recorded on the recording medium while reproducing the video data from the recording medium at a high speed, and editing the editing material recorded on the recording medium by using the video data stored at the position corresponding to the retrieved mark data.
Also, an editing system according to the present invention is adapted for editing a video material recorded on a recording medium. The editing system includes: recording means for recording video data as an editing material onto the recording medium and recording a plurality of types of mark data at a position corresponding to the video data on the recording medium in response to the timing and operating state of operation by an operator; reproducing means for retrieving only a predetermined type of mark data selected from the plurality of types of mark data; and editing means for editing the editing material recorded on the recording medium by using the video data stored at the position corresponding to the mark data retrieved by the reproducing means.
The recording medium is a tape-like recording medium, and the mark data is recorded on a time code track arranged in a longitudinal direction of the tape-like recording medium.
One area of the time code track corresponding to one frame of the video data includes a synchronizing signal recording area for recording a synchronizing signal, a plurality of time code recording bit areas for recording the time code, and a plurality of user""s data recording bit areas for recording user""s data.
The plurality of user""s data recording areas include a first bit area for recording a start code indicating a start position of the user""s data, a second bit area for recording mark data identification codes indicating identification codes of the plurality of mark data, a third bit area for recording serial number codes expressing serial numbers of the mark data, and a fourth bit area for recording check data for checking the start code, the mark data identification codes and the serial number codes.
The reproducing means retrieves only a selected type of mark data from the plurality of types of mark data, referring to the mark data identification code.
In the second bit area, the same mark data identification code is recorded over a predetermined frame period of the video data.
The serial number code recorded in the third bit area indicates a recording position of the mark data reproduced by the mark data reproducing means, in the predetermined frame period.
The reproducing means reproduces all data recorded on the time code track, and the editing means refers to the serial number code reproduced by the reproducing means, thereby calculating a time code corresponding to mark data recorded first of the mark data recorded over the predetermined number of frames so as to recognize the calculated time code as a time code at the time of marking.
An editing method according to the present invention is adapted for editing a video material recorded on a recording medium. The editing method includes the steps of recording video data of an editing material onto the recording medium, recording a plurality of types of mark data at a position corresponding to the video data on the recording medium in response to the timing and operating state of operation by an operator, retrieving only a predetermined type of mark data selected from the plurality of type of mark data, and editing the editing material recorded on the recording medium by using the video data stored at the position corresponding to the retrieved mark data.
An image recording device according to the present invention includes recording means for recording a shot mark as an index for primary editing into a user""s bit area on a time code track of a recording medium.
Also, an editing device according to the present invention includes: recording means for recording a shot mark as an index for primary editing into a user""s bit area on a time code track of a recording medium; and control means for specifying a position traced back from the shot mark position by a first arbitrary period, as an editing start point, and specifying a position traced forward by a second arbitrary period, as an editing end point.
The editing device also includes operating means for indicating the shot mark position during reproduction of the recording medium. The control means specifies a second shooting start mark position traced back from the shot mark position, as an editing start point, and specifies a shooting start mark position immediately before, as an editing end point. The control means connects data from the editing start point to the editing end point at the time of automatic editing.
The editing device also includes operating means for indicating the shot mark position during reproduction of the recording medium. The control means specifies a position traced back by a first arbitrary period from the shot mark position of an odd ordinal number, as an editing start point, and specifies a position traced forward by a second arbitrary period from the shot mark position of an even ordinal number, as an editing end point. The control means connects data from the editing start point to the editing end point at the time of automatic editing.
The editing device also includes operating means for indicating the shot mark position during reproduction of the recording medium. The control means specifies a position traced back by a first arbitrary period from the shot mark position, as an editing start point, and specifies the shot mark position as an editing end point. The control means connects data from the editing start point to the editing end point at the time of automatic editing.
When a virtual shot mark position for editing is designated by the operating means, the control means of the editing device causes display means to display the virtual shot mark together with the shot mark. The control means also causes the display means to display a recording start mark of each scene.
The editing device may also have reproducing means for reproducing a shot mark as an index for primary editing, recorded in a user""s bit area on a time code track of a recording medium.
An editing method according to the present invention includes the steps of recording a shot mark as an index for primary editing into a user""s bit area on a time code track of a recording medium, and using a specified range prescribed with reference to the shot mark, as a portion to be used during editing of the recording medium, so as to connect the portion to be used.
In addition, a recording medium according to the present invention enables recording of a shot mark as an index for primary editing into a user""s bit area on a time code track at time of recording video signals.
Also, the recording medium enables automatic recording of a recording start mark of each scene into the user""s bit area on the time code track at the time of recording video signals.